


Kyodai no kizuna

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Family, Incest, Love Triangles, M/M, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-18
Updated: 2005-05-18
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No le gustaba la idea de que su hermanito conociera ese tipo de deseo carnal, no quería que algún mal nacido le hiciera daño forzándolo a algo; para su retrograda mente lo mejor era que tuviera sus primeros escarceos con una muchacha. Lo que había pasado en ese cuarto debía quedar en ese cuarto, de eso estaba seguro. El Cisne sentía que estaba exagerando, pues era Shun y no tenía nada de malo, ya era costumbre que tuviera ese tipo de gestos. Ellos dos creían que ya lo había superado, pero por las palabras de Shiryu, no parecía ser así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Kyodai no kizuna** _

_**Vínculos fraternales  
** _

**(…)  
**

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, pero ya era corriente ver a Hyoga junto a Ikki.

A pesar de haber sido relativamente hacia poco tiempo el día en el que de manera oficial se presentaron como pareja, ya todos en la mansión se habían habituado a verlos juntos.

¡Qué sorpresa el día que se enteraron!

Por su parte, Shun estaba muy contento de que su hermano mayor hubiera encontrado el amor, pero aún más contento lo ponía que el Cisne fuera su cuñado.

Sin embargo, la nueva noticia lo entristeció bastante; pero bueno, era comprensible. Ellos se amaban y era lógico que quisieran vivir juntos.

Fue así que un día Hyoga y el Phoenix abandonaron la mansión llevándose consigo sus pertenencias a una pequeña casita que quedaba a tan solo dos cuadras.

—Shun, podrás visitarnos cuando quieras. —Su voz era paternal—. Vamos, no llores, hermanito. —Ikki le secaba las lágrimas de la mejilla con dulzura, pero por más que se lo propusiera, Andrómeda no podía dejar de llorar.  
—Es cierto, Shun —Hyoga también trató de consolarlo—, no solo puedes ir a visitarlo a él… A mí me encantaría verte.  
—G-Gracias —dijo entre sollozos y forzando una sonrisa—. Bueno, estaré allí. Espero no molestarlos.  
—Sabes que no nos molestarás. Vivimos durante mucho tiempo los cinco juntos y dentro de todo nos llevábamos bien. Incluso puedes ir y quedarte a dormir si así lo quieres. —El Phoenix lo abrazó con fuerza.  
—Sí. Además no es tan lejos. Son dos cuadras nada más. —El Cisne tomó las dos maletas y emprendió la caminata dejando a los dos hermanos a solas.  
—L-Lo siento, Ikki. Te juro que trato de evitarlo, pero las lágrimas surgen solas.  
—Es comprensible que te sientas así... —Ikki le sonrió con ternura y le acarició el cabello— pero ya pasará, y veras que nos vamos a ver todos los días, como siempre. De hecho espero verte más tarde, así me ayudas a ordenar mis cosas. Sabes que a mí no se me da eso de acomodar tan bien como a ti.  
—Sí —respondió con la voz quebrada—, dentro de dos horas iré para allá.

Se podría decir que Shun exageraba un poquito, ya que su querido hermano no se estaba yendo a otro país o a la guerra. Sin embargo la sensación de abandono lo inundaba tanto que no podía evitar la angustia, y trataba de luchar contra eso, pero le era inevitable sentirse destruido. ¿O, cómo decirlo? Se sentía un poco desprotegido, como que le faltaba algo. Porque más allá de ser un adulto, tener cerca a su hermano mayor le generaba una tranquilidad inexplicable; seguridad y paz en el alma.

No quería pensar demasiado en el tema, pero no le molestaba el hecho de que Ikki se fuera, estaba acostumbrado a las largas ausencia de su hermano, pero desde que Ikki estaba con Hyoga, se sentía un poco solo y, para mal en peor, en el presente... ¡Qué demonios le importaba que fueran dos cuadras!

No imaginó que el día en el que su hermano mayor se fuera por esos motivos llegaría a sentirse tan mal, pero tendría que superarlo, ya que no podía seguir dependiendo de él ni atarlo a una vida eterna a su lado.

Para sublimar aquella ausencia y agonía (así de dramático lo definía él), al principio se la pasaba día y noche en la casa de los dos. A decir verdad le daba un poco de vergüenza estar ahí las veinticuatro horas, pero ni a Ikki ni a Hyoga parecía molestarle su constante presencia.

La cuestión es que el Phoenix comenzó a trabajar a tiempo completo y ya no tenía el día libre para pasarlo con su hermano menor. Sin embargo el Cisne le aclaró a este que no le molestaba que de todos modos fuera de visitas. Y así fue...

Se levantaba a la mañana, desayunaba, iba a entrenar, volvía a la mansión, se bañaba y después se iba a la casa de su hermano, cerca del mediodía, por lo que casi siempre almorzaban juntos.

Los días transcurrieron rutinarios. Ikki llegaba a la tardecita al departamento y ya estaba acostumbrado a ver a su hermano siempre a esa hora.

Hyoga disfrutaba del tiempo compartido con su tierno cuñado, aunque algo estaba empezando a perturbarlo, pero no podía precisar qué. Shun, por su lado, también disfrutaba de la cercanía con el Cisne. La amistad se había solidificado aún más, tanto que ya se sentía con la confianza de hablar sobre temas privados.

De hecho, antes era con él con quién más hablaba. No se animaba a ir con su hermano mayor para consultarle ciertas cuestiones incómodas. Fue así que una tarde, mientras merendaban, Andrómeda empezó a curiosear como era habitual.

—Dime, Hyoga. ¿Es lindo siempre o en algún momento duele más? —preguntó con los ojos atiborrados de inocente curiosidad.  
—¡Uh! Otra vez con eso. ¿Por qué a mí? —Se quejó Hyoga, divertido.  
—¡Y sí! ¿A quién quieres que le pregunte? ¿A mi hermano? Contesta: ¿duele en algún momento más que en otro?  
—Qué sé yo... sí, por supuesto. ¿A qué te refieres?  
—¿Cuándo duele menos? —Shun quería saber más.  
—Y... no depende del momento. ¡Bah! Sí, tiene que ver mucho el momento porque influye lo excitado que estás, pero creo que te refieres a la posición. Hay posiciones en las que duele más y otra en las que duele menos. —Parecía todo un _doctor_ en la materia.  
—¿Cuáles son?  
—¡¿Para qué quieres saber?! —exclamó el Cisne riendo de los nervios.  
—Contéstame o si no... —Shun trató de pensar en alguna amenaza, recordó las habituales y riéndose lo señaló con un dedo— le voy a decir a mi hermano que me estuviste tocando.  
—¡Ey! Dile lo que quieras. No te va a creer. Sabe que no soy capaz... ni estúpido —dijo refiriéndose al hecho innegable de que si cualquier hombre intentase tener algún contacto del tipo físico con Shun, Ikki, sin dudarlo, lo rostizaría. Así fuera él y con más razón—. A parte él sabe que te cuido cuando no está.  
—¿Quieres probar? Vamos a ver si no me cree. —Ambos sabían que era broma.  
—¡No! Está bien... —contestó mientras terminaba el té— ¿Quieres saber cuáles son las posiciones que más duelen?

—Sí.

—Bueno, si te sientas arriba puedes controlar mejor la situación... si ves que duele sales inmediatamente.  
—Entonces es la mejor —afirmó Andrómeda.  
—Depende del gusto de cada uno.  
—¿Y cuál es tu gusto? —preguntó sin preámbulos el supuesto niño tierno de los Kido.

Hyoga pudo apreciar cierto cambio, no solo en el tono de voz que había usado su amigo, sino también en la expresión de su rostro. Esa curiosidad habitual en él había cambiado a cierta mueca de lascivia.

—A mí, pues... me gusta sentarme, pero de espaldas...—Hyoga rió fuerte al ver la cara de pregunta que tenía en el otro— ¿Cómo puedo explicarte?  
—Muéstrame. —Sabía que esa no era una petición propia de un cuñado.  
—N-No. No lo creo. Te explico: es igual, te sientas encima de la verga para cabalgarla, nada más que de espaldas.  
—¿Y eso es… más lindo?  
—A mí me gusta más así. —Hizo una pausa para dar paso a la reflexión— ¡Hoy sí que estás curioso! —concluyó y de manera automática Shun cambió el semblante de asombro por uno de vergüenza.  
—¿Por qué te gusta más?  
—Bueno, pues... ¡Basta, Shun!  
—¡Dale! No seas malo. Además ¡¿a quién le pregunto sino?!  
—Me gusta así porque duele más, o se siente mejor, que en otras posiciones. —Hyoga hizo otra pausa y corrió la mirada— Sí. Me gusta que me duela... un poco, no mucho, pero… así de espalda se siente lindo... raro. No sé cómo explicarlo: es como que entra al revés.  
—¡Eh! ¿Entra al revés? Así que te gusta el dolor —reafirmó Andrómeda más bien como si estuviera preguntándose a sí mismo.  
—Un poco. No soy sadomasoquista...  
—¿Mi hermano la tiene grande?  
—¡Shun! —Menos mal que había terminado de comer la galleta que sino seguro que se atragantaba.  
—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué tiene de malo querer saber?  
—¡Ay, Shun! —Sin embargo, a pesar de sus quejas, decidió contestarle— No la tiene grande, grande... —analizó el rubio haciendo el gesto con las manos.

—¿Chica?

—Tampoco chica. Término medio. Lo que sí… sabe moverse _muy_ bien.  
—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó curioso y por lo visto feliz de descubrir aquello, los ojos le brillaban.  
—Shun... ¿dónde olvidaste el pudor? Se te debe haber caído cuando venías hacia aquí —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios, se había cruzado de brazos y tenía las piernas estiradas. Shun se sintió acalorado, y ese gesto contrito llevó al otro a bromear—. Ah, no... parece que aun conservas un poco de pudor.  
—¡Bueno! Basta de ser yo el _blanco_.  
—¿Shun, por qué estás tan curioso? —Antes de que su amigo pudiera contestarle, se le adelantó sacando conjeturas apresuradas— ¡No me digas que…!  
—¿Qué? Qué tiene de malo si... si tengo ganas de... de probar. —Shun jugaba con el cordón de la campera haciendo circulitos—. Además si tú y mi hermano lo hacen... debe ser lindo.  
—Pues... sí, pero ¡ojo! _Ni se te ocurra, mocoso_ —dijo Hyoga imitando las palabras que Ikki solía dedicarle, eso hizo reír a Shun. Justo cuando se escuchó el ruido de las llaves en la puerta.  
—¡Hermano! —vociferó Shun con alegría; parecía que Ikki llegaba muy cansado de trabajar—. Ven, siéntate, hermano —exigió Andrómeda al mismo tiempo que le quitaba el saco y lo liberaba de todas sus pertenencias, mientras Hyoga le preparaba algo para merendar.

La charla habitual dio comienzo y Shun creyó propicio dejar sola a la pareja para que hablaran tranquilos ya que casi no se habían visto en todo el día. Total, él volvería mañana y pasado y traspasado...

—¿Y? ¿Cómo está Shun? —Le preguntó Ikki a su pareja una vez que estuvieron solos.  
—Bien. Mejor. Ya lo superó, creo… tú lo conoces mejor. —Dudó un poco de seguir hablando, pero le parecía prudente hacerlo— Lo que sí… está _muy_ curioso. —Al terminar de decir eso se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de su amante para poder abrazarlo por el cuello.  
—¿Cómo que _curioso_?  
—Sí. Te aviso, Ikki, que ya no es un niño. —advirtió y el Phoenix sintió en ese momento que el corazón se le detenía por una milésima de segundo.  
—¡¿Qué?! —vociferó, y comprendiendo que el Phoenix lo había malinterpretado, Hyoga se puso de pie por prudencia para alejarse de él antes de apaciguarlo.  
—¡Tranquilo! No me refiero a eso. Aún es virgen... creo.  
—¡¿Cómo que _creo_?!  
—Sí. Aunque estoy más que seguro. Tranquilo. Me refería a que ya comprende algunas cosas. Más de las que te imaginas. Y bueno, es cuestión de tiempo...  
—Pero no tiene por qué ser con un hombre, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ikki, rogando que la respuesta fuera no. Hyoga no sabía qué contestar, no quería mandar al frente a su amigo, además, ya había cumplido con su parte de tenerlo al tanto a Ikki de su hermano.  
—N-No. No, claro... —respondió con torpeza.

Hyoga ocupó el lugar que siempre ocupaba cuando Ikki se sentaba, en la silla de al lado, y comenzó a besarlo cada vez más con más ímpetu mientras le iba desprendiendo los botones de la camisa.

—Hyoga, no te enojes, pero… hoy estoy cansado, me tuvieron todo el día de aquí para allá.

El Cisne entendió sin ofensas; ya llegaría el fin de semana, en los cuales el Phoenix no trabajaba. Además era cierto, pues había llegado muy tarde, debía estar muy cansado. Ikki amaba esa comprensión que le tenía el Cisne.

Para él era impresionante la paciencia y el amor que le tenía, ya que creía que había que hacer un sacrificio para aguantar sus enojos, sus arrebatos, sus arranques de furia, sus celos. Sin embargo Hyoga le tenía una santa paciencia. Ikki adoraba eso, era su tesoro.

—No te preocupes.  
—Gracias, amor, por comprenderme. Te prometo que el fin de semana te lo retribuiré muy bien. —Eso último lo había dicho con una sonrisa morbosa mientras le mordía los labios.  
—Más te vale. —Hyoga lo comprendía, pero no podía evitar sentir un vacío dentro de él. Y sí, puesto que Ikki no estaba moviéndose en su interior.

**(…)  
**

Shun llegó a la puerta y tocó timbre, la voz de Hyoga se escuchó dándole el permiso para entrar. Se sorprendió de que su amigo no fuera a recibirlo, pero al entrar se lo encontró recostado en el sillón, comiendo chocolate mientras veía televisión.

—Hyoga ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Shun, triste de ver a su amigo tan destrozado. Se acercó al sillón y se arrodilló a su lado. El otro giró la vista con los ojos rojos.  
—Discutí con Ikki —confesó y Andrómeda lo abrazó fuerte—. Hoy me dijo que mañana tendría que trabajar.  
—Bueno, no te pongas mal. —Le acarició la mejilla.  
—¡Soy malo! —El Cisne se recargó en el hombro de su amigo— Sé que tiene que trabajar igual, que si él pudiera elegir, mañana se quedaría conmigo… aun así... me enojé con él.  
—¿Y qué sucede mañana, Hyoga?  
—Mañana es nuestro aniversario y yo quería pasarlo con él. —Hyoga comenzaba a tranquilizarse—. Discutimos _muy_ feo a la mañana y él se fue a trabajar enojado.  
—No te preocupes. Ya verás que todo va a estar bien. Mi hermano te ama... créeme, lo conozco. —Andrómeda incorporó a su amigo para poder sentarse y así recostarlo sobre él. Se quedaron en esa posición un rato largo.

Hyoga agradeció el gesto. Shun trataba de levantarle el ánimo como podía, sabía que Ikki llegaría en cualquier momento y así fue. Saludó a su hermano mayor y decidió irse para dejarlos solos. Al ver la expresión desconsolada que tenía Ikki supo que este también estaba apenado por discutir. De seguro se arreglarían.

El Phoenix se sorprendió de que su hermano se fuera tan rápido, pero al mismo tiempo se lo agradeció interiormente. Necesitaba hablar con Hyoga, pedirles disculpas por ser un patán y reconciliarse con él.

Al otro día Shun se alegró por descubrir que en la casa de esos dos no había nadie. Eso significaba que se habían arreglado y que, de alguna manera, estaban festejando su aniversario.

**(…)**

El invierno había llegado, crudo y frío como ningún otro. Hyoga solía discutir más con Ikki en esa época. Por la estufa, por la frazada, por el agua fría, por el agua caliente. Para uno siempre todo estaba frío y para el otro todo estaba demasiado caliente o caluroso. A pesar de eso, se llevaban muy bien, y aquellas discusiones quedaban mas como anécdotas divertidas, ideales para ser contadas a Shun quien se descostillaba de la risa con las historias de los dos.

Cuando llegaba, había adoptado la costumbre de colgarse del cuello de Hyoga y darle un sonoro y húmedo beso en la mejilla. Al Cisne esa actitud no le molestaba. Sabía que cuando abría la puerta había un Shun del otro lado listo para saltar a sus brazos.

—¿Hoy por qué discutieron? —preguntó Shun divertido a la vez que se sacaba las doscientas ropas que traía puesta para paliar el frío.  
—Siempre se queja. No hay una noche… ¡Ni una! —dijo Hyoga sacudiendo un dedo— en la que no se queje por la frazada o la estufa.

—Lo conozco —asintió.

—¡Hyoga no me destapes... tengo frío! —lo imitó el Cisne mientras Shun reía— ¡Hyoga prende la estufa que hace frío! ¡¿Por qué siempre la apagas?! ¡A la mañana hace mucho frío y yo me tengo que bañar para ir a trabajar!

—Te creo, Hyoga.

—¡Es un exagerado! Pone la estufa en máximo. ¡No es para tanto! —Se quejó el Cisne, sin dejar de parlotear y protestar— Se acuesta y se tapa con ochocientas frazadas mientras yo sudo debajo de ellas como un condenado. ¡Mira, estoy adelgazando! Encima, cuando saco una... UNA —remarcó con énfasis.

—Me estás matando —rogó Shun, ya llorando de la risa.

—No exagero, una de las cuatro frazadas, ¡porque ya no puedo respirar! Se enoja conmigo y me dice: "¡Tengo frío!"… Siempre tiene frío —concluyó con gravedad. Se notaba que quería mucho a Ikki, en sus palabras se podía ver como adoraba todo eso pese a quejarse. Como, inclusive, amaba hasta los defectos, caprichos y enojos del Phoenix. Porque sí, era divertido convivir con una persona así como él. Hyoga hacía de cuenta que eso le molestaba, pero era evidente que no. Shun estaba muy enternecido y agradecido con quien era su cuñado.

Estaba terminando de contar un sin fin de anécdotas mientras le preparaba un té, cuando sintió que Shun se levantaba de la silla para acercarse con paso lento hacia él. No supo por qué, pero ese acercamiento lo había puesto nervioso. No era un comportamiento habitual en Andrómeda.

Se dio vuelta para quedar frente a su amigo y esperar lo que acabó por ser un fuerte y sentido abrazo. El Cisne no sabía cómo debía responder a esa muestra de afecto. No estaba pasando nada malo o incorrecto, pero... no se sentía cómodo. Se lo hizo saber a Shun separándolo con suavidad.

—Perdón. No quise incomodarte. —Shun se disculpó muy apenado.  
—No. Está bien, no te preocupes. —Perdió la mirada y se alejó de él a la vez que, dándole la espalda, acabó por preguntar con curiosidad y extrañeza— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
—No sé... —Fue la sincera contestación de Andrómeda— Me dieron ganas. Eso nada más.  
—Está bien. Somos amigos, además de cuñados. Y nos queremos. No tiene nada de malo. —Esas palabras parecía decírselas más a sí mismo que a su amigo.  
—¡Ey! ¿Tan mal te pone que haya tenido un gesto de cariño? —preguntó con una tierna sonrisa.

Tenía razón, el Cisne sentía que estaba exagerando, pues era Shun y no tenía nada de malo, ya era costumbre que tuviera ese tipo de gestos, aunque siempre lo veía muy enternecido con Shiryu, no con él. De todos modos no había podido evitar sentirse incómodo en la situación. Tal vez era Hyoga el del problema.

—Perdón. Por supuesto que no. —Dicho eso, lo abrazó él para demostrarle que no le había molestado; pero en esa nueva ocasión fue distinto porque Shun comenzó a besarle el cuello. Eso había sido demasiado, de nuevo Hyoga lo apartó. No quería tocar el tema y por suerte Ikki llegó de inmediato, salvándolo de tener que enfrentar lo que había pasado, que aunque no había sido la gran cosa, lo era.  
—Ikki, ¿qué haces tan temprano en casa?  
—¡Hermano! —dijo con alegría.  
—Me liberaron antes. ¿Qué? ¿No te pone contento? —cuestionó Ikki dejando el maletín y quitándose algunos de sus incontable sacos y buzos. Hyoga le respondió con un profundo beso, estaba más que contento de tenerlo temprano en casa—. Hola, hermanito. ¿Cuidaste bien de mi _koi_? —preguntó y Shun asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa.  
El Cisne le hizo un té al Phoenix mientras este, en la mesa, hablaba y se peleaba divertido con su hermano.

—Aquí tienes.  
—Gracias, rubio hermoso —dijo Ikki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hyoga lo tomó de la cara y lo besó de nuevo. Shun sentía que ya sobraba.  
—Está muy rico, pero...  
—Está frío —adivinó el Cisne, resignado. Siempre todo estaba frío para el Phoenix.  
—No te enojes. —No era su fin que se ofendiera.  
—Bueno, yo me voy.  
—¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido? —preguntó Ikki esperando a que su hermanito se quedara un rato más— Recién acabo de llegar.  
—Sí. Mejor... así los dejo hacer "cositas".  
—¡Ey! —Fue lo único que pudo decir el hermano mayor, a lo que el Cisne le dedicó una mirada que parecía decir: "¿Viste? Yo te dije. No es un nene"

Luego de un par de horas, tanto Ikki como Hyoga, le agradecieron a Shun por haberlos dejado solos. Sin saberlo, el Cisne disfrutaba a más no poder de su pareja antes de que aquello se acabara por un tiempo largo, pues en el trabajo a Ikki lo esperaban con más tareas administrativas que le quitarían el tiempo y, en cambio, le darían cansancio.

**(…)  
**

Una lluvia copiosa había comenzado por la tarde, los cuñados estaba refugiados dentro de la casa.

—Ikki se debe estar empapando —comentó Hyoga terminando de poner las ropas en el lavarropas mientras hablaba solo, consigo mismo—. Dios, deberé conseguir un empleo pronto así le podemos pagar a una empleada… detesto hacer las cosas de la casa. ¡Lo detesto! Si Ikki por lo menos cooperase un poco, solo un poco…  
—Ahí llegó —dijo Shun al escuchar el ruido de las llaves en la puerta. El Cisne dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salió del lavadero para recibirlo.  
—Ve a darte un baño tibio rápido, que vas a enfermarte —le dijo mientras le quitaba el saco mojado por completo—. Estás tiritando de frío.  
—Me mojé mucho por culpa de un desgraciado que pasaba en auto...  
—¡No! No entres que vas a mojar todo, sácate la ropa aquí y dámela que ya mismo la coloco en el lavarropas. ¡Shun! —lo llamó— ¡Tráeme una toalla, por favor! Están ahí, en el estante, al lado del jabón en polvo.

Al regresar, Shun pudo apreciar a su hermano en ropa interior. No es que nunca lo hubiera visto así, sin embargo estaba muy sexy. El cuerpo bien formado, de hombros y espalda ancha. Todo empapado y temblando a causa del frío. Se quedó con la toalla en la mano con cara de tonto. No era su culpa que su hermano estuviera tan lindo, y Shun sabía que no era una manera fraternal de mirar a uno.

El Cisne acompañó al Phoenix hasta el baño y se lo preparó. Le alcanzó ropa abrigada y fue a la cocina para prepararle algo caliente. El que estaba caliente era Shun. Al verlo a Hyoga pensó que tendría que desquitarse con él. Casi como si fuera instintivo o un impulso que no puede reprimirse, acorraló al Cisne contra la mesada y lo beso con violencia.

—¡Shun! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Tu hermano está bañándose, puede salir en cualquier momento!  
—No te preocupes, el ruido de la ducha nos va a avisar —dijo Shun a la vez que se prendía del cuello de Hyoga. Lo que estaba pasando estaba mal, eso el Cisne lo sabía, sin embargo aquellos suaves y húmedos labios lo doblegaban. Con mucha voluntad se desprendió de ellos.  
—¡¿Cómo puedes hacer una cosa así?! ¡¿Cómo le puedes hacer esto a tu hermano?! ¡Shun! ¡Compórtate! —trataba de no gritar, pero le resultaba difícil controlar el timbre de voz.

Andrómeda se sintió terriblemente apenado. Había sido un arrebato del momento, se había dejado llevar. Avergonzado de lo que había hecho, sin saber por qué lo había hecho, tomó la campera y prácticamente salió corriendo de la casa. Hyoga no lo detuvo, en parte porque estaba muy sorprendido. ¿Ahora qué pasaría? ¿Cómo quedaría la relación entre ellos tres? De seguro el Cisne no quería perder a un amigo y a un cuñado como Shun, pero...

—¿Y Shun? —preguntó un sorprendido Ikki, secándose el cabello con una toalla— ¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó adivinando que algo había ocurrido por la expresión de angustia que tenía el otro.  
—Nada...  
—¿Cómo nada? Algo pasó aquí que no me quieres contar.  
—No es nada, Ikki. En serio.  
—Mi hermano se fue bajo la lluvia sin siquiera saludar y tú estás parado en medio de la cocina con cara de velorio.

Resignado y vencido decidió responderle parte de la verdad, pues sabía que Ikki no se daría por vencido. Aun así no sería sincero del todo, no sabía cómo el Phoenix podría llegar a reaccionar. Además aunque siempre le contaba todo, lo que había pasado era distinto.

—Ikki... Shun está... un poco raro...  
—¿Cómo un poco raro? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó sentándose en la silla mientras Hyoga le alcanzaba el té, no sin antes volverlo a calentar, por supuesto.  
—Tiene gestos distintos para conmigo. —El Cisne trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, quería ser sutil. Ikki solo prestaba atención a lo que decía frunciendo la frente— Se comporta... muy cariñoso. No sé si se entiende lo que quiero decir.  
—¡¿Shun?! No, debes estar equivocado, seguro malinterpretaste sus gestos. No creo que... —El Phoenix había entendido a la perfección, por eso rechazaba la idea— ¡¿Shun?! No, por favor...

Un escéptico Ikki empezó a dar un sin fin de argumentos sin sentidos. El Cisne comprendió de inmediato que lo mejor era dejar todo así; además ya había cumplido con su parte, tenía la mente tranquila. Era asunto del Phoenix creer o no creer.

**(…)**

A la mañana siguiente, como todas, Hyoga se levantó junto a su pareja para prepararle el desayuno, mientras este se iba a bañar; tardaba mil horas en salir de la casa porque se quedaba dando vueltas.

Escucharon el timbre, y fue el Phoenix quien estaba dando vueltas por ahí como de costumbre, quien abrió la puerta recibiendo a un sonriente Shun.

—Me olvidé de dártelo ayer y como hoy no salgo a correr porque el frío atenta contra el deporte…

—Eso no es cierto, te diría Hyoga.

—Te lo traigo hoy.  
—¡Ah, cierto! El currículum. Menos mal que me lo trajiste, porque hoy es el último día que va a trabajar mi compañero, se lo daré y le diré que eres mi hermano así te toma en cuenta.  
—Gracias, hermano. Me voy.  
—¿Ya? Quédate a desayunar por lo menos.

Andrómeda dudó unos instantes, sentía un poco de pudor al pensar en lo que le había hecho a Hyoga el día anterior. Aun así se quedó. Al entrar a la cocina el Cisne preguntó por el timbre.

—¿Quién era?  
—Shun —contestó el Phoenix—. Me voy a bañar que se me hace tarde.

—Siempre se te hace tarde.

—Prepárale un té, ¿sí? —le pidió con afecto, dejándole un beso en los labios.

El verse cara a cara fue una competencia para ver quién de los dos estaba más nervioso; el primero que se asemejaba a un tomate ganaba. A pesar de la incómoda situación, Shun pudo apreciar el hermoso cuerpo de su _cuñado_ quien traía puesto tan solo un bóxer.

Al notar las miradas sobre él, corrió a cambiarse. Si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos, aquello de estar semidesnudo frente a Andrómeda, no le hubiera molestado. Cuando entró al cuarto sintió como a su vez también lo hacía su cuñado. Otra vez la misma historia, pensó el Cisne cansado de todo eso. Nunca creyó o pudo vislumbrar en Shun esa veta de acosador.

—¿Qué quieres, Shun? —preguntó un poco cortante, inclinado en el cajón para sacar la ropa, cuando una mano desubicada en su trasero lo sorprendió. Vaya respuesta.  
—Esto quiero. —Andrómeda no podía creer que aquellas palabras habían salido de su propia y mal juzgada inocente boca; pero lo cierto es que desde hacía un buen tiempo que venía deseando algo así. Estaba cansado de hacer siempre el mismo papel... moriría virgen.  
—¡Shun! —gritó enojado.  
—Perdón —se defendió nervioso y muy apenado—. No sé lo que hago.  
—¡Por supuesto que no sabes lo que haces! ¿Podrías hacer un esfuerzo para ser mejor hermano?

—Hyoga…

—Soy la pareja de tu hermano, Shun. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? —Hyoga había sido muy duro con las palabras, tanto que hizo llorar a Shun quien huyó otra vez de la casa.  
—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Ikki cansado de los portazos— No me digas, intentó violarte —conjeturó con ironía.  
—Di lo que quieras —le retrucó un tanto ofendido—. Si no me crees es problema tuyo.  
—¿Sabes lo que creo? —investigó el Phoenix mientras se preparaba— Que tienes un problema con mi hermano y no sabes cómo arreglarlo. Dime, si te molesta que venga tan seguido, házmelo saber y hablare con él, pero no hace falta qué...  
—Ikki —estaba enojado y dolido— ¿estás diciendo que yo invento cosas para…? —No siguió hablando, no podía sin explotar.  
—¿Entonces qué es?  
—¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Si no quieres creerme es problema tuyo!  
—Tranquilo, no me grites. Y no te enojes. —Le costaba creer eso de su dulce, inocente y tierno hermano— Después hablamos, ¿sí? Se me hace tarde.

El Cisne lo besó estando aún enojado, así que fue un medio beso, apenas un contacto de labios. Ikki se fue, incrédulo con toda la historia y dejando a un Hyoga preocupado. Había sido demasiado duro con Shun, además esas cosas debían hablarse, ya que ellos tres eran familia.

No quería perder a una persona tan linda como Shun. Ni como ni como amigo ni como cuñado. Estaba preocupado por él, por cómo se podría llegar a sentir luego de aquellas crueles palabras que le había dedicado.

Así que fue a la mansión para hablar cara a cara con él y solucionar todo ese embrollo. De paso vería al aparatoso de Seiya que hacía mucho que no lo veía, al igual que a Shiryu, y por supuesto que también a su diosa. Vivían a solo dos cuadras, pero no eran capaces de caminarlas. **  
**

Cuando llegó, sin tocar timbre pues recordaba a la perfección la contraseña de la reja y de la puerta, se apareció como un fantasma en medio de la sala de mansión. Solo lo había visto Tatsumi, quien estaba afuera dándole indicaciones al jardinero.

—Seiya, nunca creí que podría llegar a extrañarte. A ti y a tus payasadas.  
—¡Hyoga! Qué bueno verte —exclamó Seiya con alegría saltando del sillón.  
—Shiryu, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo están todos?  
—Bien. Mejor ahora que te vemos —contestó Shiryu contento de tener a su amigo ahí.  
—Podrían ir a visitarnos algún día. No vivimos en la casilla de correo —dijo el Cisne con diversión mientras veía que Saori bajaba las escaleras para ir a saludarlo.  
—Y ustedes también podrían venir. Son dos cuadras nada más —se defendió el Dragón.  
—Hola, Saori.  
—Hola, Hyoga. Me alegra verte bien.  
—Lo mismo digo.  
—Siéntate, no te olvides que este lugar jamás dejará de ser tu hogar —ofreció ella.  
—Te lo agradezco. En realidad venía por Shun.  
—Claro, ¿no? —dijo el Pegasus haciéndose el ofendido— Qué iluso yo, creer que venías a visitarnos a todos.  
—¡Ey! No exageres, que nos vimos la semana pasada —retrucó el Cisne—; en la calle y al paso, pero nos vimos.  
—No te olvides que antes vivíamos todos juntos y, bueno... se extraña distinto —argumentó Seiya sentándose de vuelta en el sillón.  
—Imagínate, nosotros sentimos la ausencia de los dos —comentó el pelilargo—, no quiero ni pensar lo que le debe costar a Shun. A él todavía le resulta muy difícil.  
—Está arriba, en su cuarto. Estuvo ahí todo el día. Ve, yo les llevaré con una empleada algo para tomar —ofreció Saori con gentileza.  
—Permiso —se disculpó para dirigirse a las escaleras.  
—No pidas permiso, Hyoga —lo censuró el Dragón.

Las palabras de este le quedaron dando vueltas en la cabeza y lo acompañaron a cada peldaño. Ellos dos creían que Shun ya lo había superado, pero por las palabras de Shiryu no parecía ser así. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto de Shun, vaciló en golpear.

—Adelante —gritó Shun desde la cama.  
—Con permiso.  
—¿Hyoga? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendido a la vez que se incorporaba para sentarse en la cama.  
—Vine a verte. Quería saber cómo estabas. —Hyoga agachó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza por lo sucedido.  
—Estoy bien —contestó Andrómeda con fingida alegría.  
—Perdona por lo que te dije hoy a la mañana...  
—No te preocupes. Igual, tienes razón. Soy un mal hermano.  
—No, Shun. —El Cisne se sintió una basura al escucharlo hablar así—. Yo lo dije porque estaba enojado. No lo pensaba ni lo pienso —aclaró sentándose a su lado en la cama.  
—No es cierto —dijo de manera infantil y gasta tierna. El otro sonrió al ver la expresión—. Soy una vergüenza como hermano.  
—No es así. Eres el mejor hermano que Ikki, que cualquiera de nosotros, pudiera tener. ¿Sabes? Creo que estás confundido. Digo… estás curioso, es evidente que ya no eres un niño. —Hizo una pausa para carraspear en señal de nervios—. Quieres tener sexo, lo cual es muy natural; pero yo no soy el indicado. Créeme que si no estuviera con tu hermano... ya te hubiera hecho mío; pero amo profundamente a Ikki y no quisiera lastimarlo. Menos de esta forma.  
—Lo entiendo. Prometo no volver a molestarte.  
—No me molesta. Me incomoda... pero también me halaga.  
—Está bien, prometo no volver a _halagarte_. —Ambos soltaron una risita cómplice y se quedaron hablando mientras tomaban algo caliente traído por una empleada, al menos hasta que Shun se disculpó alegando que iría a bañarse—. Ya vuelvo. No te vayas. Es que _necesito_ bañarme, me siento sucio. Pasa un día en el que no me baño y no puedo soportar mi cuerpo.  
—Bueno, te espero. Mientras tanto revisaré tus cajones para entretenerme —dijo en broma.  
—Está bien, pero no abras el último cajón —advirtió señalándolo— porque es el de la pornografía.  
—Ah, lo tendré en cuenta.

Cuando se quedó solo, Hyoga se levantó y puso un poco de música. Recorría con los dedos los adornos de Shun, la mayoría eran recuerdos. En el estante del escritorio había un libro dorado que le llamó la atención. Lo tomó descubriendo en él una dedicatoria corta: "Para mi discípulo. Te regalo El Gaucho Martín Fierro para que comprendas mejor el idioma. Albiore". Lo abrió y enseguida lo cerró al no entender nada de lo que decía. Cuando intentó colocarlo en su lugar, un adorno se precipitó al suelo y haciendo uso de sus habilidades evitó que el objeto de vidrio tocara el piso haciéndose añicos. Ese movimiento le permitió observar que debajo del mueble había una caja que parecía estar gritándole: ábreme. Y así lo hizo. Lo que encontró, le causó mucha gracia.

—¡Shun! ¡La pornografía estaba en otro lado!  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡No te escuche! ¡¿Me haces un favor?! —gritaba desde el baño— ¡¿Me alcanzas la toalla que olvidé en el respaldo de la silla?!  
—Igual que tu hermano. —Hyoga dejó las revistas sobre la cama y se acercó al baño para alcanzársela—. Ustedes nunca se acuerdan de la toalla ni del jabón, ni del champú, ni de la ropa, ni... —Pero se interrumpió al ver como la cortina de baño se corría con brusquedad dejando al descubierto a un Shun enjabonado y, por supuesto, desnudo. El Cisne tragó saliva y trató de controlar el cuerpo, más que nada a su miembro.  
—Gracias. Ya termino. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?  
—N-No por nada. Me voy —respondió con torpeza y se fue del baño.

El Cisne se desplomó en la cama tratando de regularizar la respiración, sentía el pulso y la frecuencia cardíaca muy acelerados. Una vez tranquilo, se percató de que estaba acostado sobre algo. Al revolver y sacarlo detrás de su espalda, descubrió que eran las revistas pornográficas. Decidió verlas para matar el tiempo.

Lo que encontró al abrirla no le desagradó en lo más mínimo, sino que le sorprendió: era una revista de hombres. Bastante, muy, demasiada específica, por completo explícitas. Comenzó a ojear las fotos, una por una. Hombres introduciéndose miembros en sus bocas, penetraciones, orgías... Fotos por demás artísticas, algunas captaban el momento en que el semen salía del miembro para caer en la cara de otro. Esa en particular le gustaba mucho, porque además de estar recibiendo el semen de otro, otro hombre lo penetraba desde atrás.

Hyoga sentía como el miembro comenzaba a reaccionar muy a su pesar, sin embargo no podía dejar de mirar esas revistas.

 _Hombres_.

Shun encontró a su amigo en esa situación. El Cisne giraba la cabeza y la revista de forma muy graciosa, tratando de comprender algunas de las poses.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Hyoga? —preguntó divertido, pero al ver lo que era exclamó—: ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! ¡Dámelo! —Le sacó todas las revistas y las ocultó de nuevo. Entonces, recién ahí, Hyoga pudo apreciar que el otro solo traía puesto la toalla.  
—No me imaginé que tenías esas cosas. No tiene nada de malo. —Al ver que se empezaba a vestir se puso nervioso—. Si te quieres cambiar tranquilo, me voy.  
—No me molesta. No pasa nada. Con respecto a las revistas: no le digas nada a mi hermano, por favor.  
—N-No te preocupes —le costaba hablar, tenía a Shun por completo desnudo ante él.  
—¡Hyoga! —exclamó Andrómeda al prestar atención— ¡Estás muy excitado! Mira cómo se te puso dura la verga, eso por estar mirando las revistas y pensar asquerosidades —dijo acercándose de manera peligrosa. Era cierto, sumado a todo lo que había pasado, estaba el hecho de que Ikki trabajaba el doble y, bueno... menos "alegrías" para el Cisne.  
—No, Shun. Déjame... —Trató en vano de evitar que le bajara la cremallera del pantalón.  
—Pero no puedes quedarte así. ¡Déjame ayudarte!

Hyoga estaba como sin fuerzas —más bien sin fuerza de voluntad— por lo que no pudo evitar que el miembro tomara contacto con los labios de Shun. Eso, además de excitarlo, le hizo volver a la dura realidad, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se separó de él para subirse la cremallera. Salió prácticamente corriendo, saludando a todos al pasar.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya en la seguridad de su casa, Hyoga llegó a la triste verdad. La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos y no quería hacer algo de lo que después se arrepintiera profundamente, por eso, cuando Ikki llegó del trabajo, lo encaró.

—Ikki, te digo que no soy de cartón. Estoy hecho de carne y la carne es débil —argumentaba Hyoga. Apagó la televisión, pues estaba prendida sin sentido ya que no miraban nada en especial.  
—Está bien, supongamos que te creo. Que mi hermano quiere... quiere perder su virginidad —Le costaba encontrar las palabras idóneas para hablar de Shun. No le gustaba la idea de que su tierno hermanito conociera ese tipo de deseo carnal, no quería que algún mal nacido le hiciera daño forzándolo a algo, para su retrograda mente, lo mejor era que Shun tuviera sus primeros escarceos con una muchacha—. Tarde o temprano lo va a hacer.  
—¿Y eso te preocupa?  
—Si su interés es para con los hombres sí, porque es muy inocente. Y los hombres sabemos ser muy hijos de puta cuando de estas cosas se tratan; pero no estamos seguros de que le vayan los tipos.  
—Te digo que sí. —El Cisne había dejado de lado las revistas pornográficas, le había prometido a Shun que no le contaría, pero si supiera el Phoenix…  
—Me cuesta creerte. Discúlpame, pero no lo veo a mi hermano comportándose así como tú dices.  
—¡Está bien, Ikki! ¡Si no me crees te lo puedo probar! —Hyoga no podía enojarse del todo, pues comprendía lo difícil que era para su pareja aceptar semejante idea.  
—Eso sería buena idea. De paso me daría pie para conversar tranquilamente de esto con él.  
—Entonces... —Se tranquilizó— ¿No te enojarás conmigo ni con él?  
—No, porque no van a tener sexo. Con tan solo una actitud por parte de él me basta para comprobar. Me esconderé en algún lugar y cuando ya tenga suficientes pruebas saldré de mi escondite y hablaré con Shun.  
—¿Seguro, Ikki? ¿No te enojarás? No quiero que le des una cachetada.  
—Lo prometo. Tal vez me enoje un poquito con él en el momento —dijo con una sonrisa—, pero recordaré esto que estamos hablando y se me pasará rápido.  
—Será lo mejor. Así deja de acosarme. Si ve que tú sabes, ya no me seguirá...  
—Ojala que no sea así. Deseo de todo corazón que... ¡no sé! Lo hubieras malinterpretado o algo por el estilo —dijo con tristeza. Hyoga no le había dado detalles, pero si los conociera, ya no dudaría.  
—Perdón. Yo también quisiera eso, pero lamentablemente es tan real como el amor que te tengo. —Al decir eso le acarició con suavidad la mejilla.  
—Llámalo ahora y dile que venga. Le dirás algo así como que… yo tuve que quedarme a trabajar horas extras.  
—¿Seguro? ¿De verdad estás seguro?  
—Por supuesto, verás que no es capaz de hacer algo así.  
—No quiero lastimarte y no quiero que se peleen.  
—No te preocupes, eso no sucederá. No permitiré que algo pase. Dale, llámalo.

Hyoga obedeció y tomó el teléfono para marcar el número; en una corta conversación le pidió que fuera para hablar mejor de lo que había pasado, Shun aceptó muy nervioso. El Cisne se preparó con sus mejores ropas, las que le quedaban más sexy.

—No hace falta que te vistas así para mi hermanito —dijo Ikki con celos mientras lo seguía del baño a la habitación—. Tampoco es cuestión de que lo provoques.  
—Ikki, déjame a mí —reprochó. A los pocos minutos sonó el timbre, Ikki se escondió en el lavadero mientras un excitado Hyoga abría la puerta—. Pasa, Shun. —Lo ayudó a quitarse la campera.

—Hola.

—Estás todo mojado.  
—Sí, empezó a llover de nuevo justo cuando venía hacia aquí. —Shun había observado la preparación del otro, estaba exquisitamente vestido y perfumado, eso lo motivaba aún más— ¿Y mi hermano?  
—No está. Se tiene que quedar a trabajar horas extras, por eso te llamé. Para hablar más tranquilos. —Los ojos le brillaban— ¿Quieres cambiarte? Digo, te puedo prestar ropa.  
—Sí. Sería bueno —dicho eso lo siguió hasta el cuarto. El Cisne sabía que tarde o temprano Shun intentaría algo, lo había visto en esas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, en la forma en la que se lo había quedado mirando cuando lo vio vestido así— Gracias —dijo Andrómeda tomando el pantalón para de paso rozarle la mano.

El juego había comenzado. Ikki estaba espiando a través de la puerta entreabierta. Tanta seguridad sentía Shun de que estaban solos que no prestó atención al detalle de la puerta. Esa seguridad lo llevo a abrazar al Cisne.

El Phoenix se sorprendió un poco, pero a decir verdad, aquello no tenía nada de inmoral o impropio. Decidió esperar un poco más. Hyoga no entendía porque aquello no era una prueba suficiente para su pareja, y se dejó hacer.

Con lentitud Shun comenzó a mordisquear el cuello de su amigo, por la posición su hermano no podía ver esa acción. Algo en el Cisne comenzaba a reaccionar, de alguna manera, toda situación morbosa, el ser observado y manoseado, lo excitaba por demás.

Andrómeda notó ese estado en él y con calma comenzó a desvestirse. Nada extraño, ¿verdad? Iría a cambiarse como habían pactado desde antes. Un escéptico Ikki seguía sin interceder, mientras que su pareja estaba más que sorprendido. Necesitaba más pruebas, concluyó el Cisne.

Una vez que se había desvestido hasta quedar solo en ropa interior, se arrodilló para bajarle la cremallera del pantalón a su víctima. El Cisne tembló de emoción y de excitación, pero la situación también lo ponía muy nervioso.

"¡Ikki, maldición, aparece!" rogaba, sin embargo Ikki estaba demasiado sorprendido, no podía mover un músculo. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera reaccionar, el Cisne ya tenía el pantalón por el suelo.

En ese punto sí, el Phoenix reaccionó. Abrió la puerta de un golpe haciéndolo sobresaltar no solo a Shun sino también a Hyoga. Aquello se asemejaba más a una película burda de baja presupuesto, pero era la cruda realidad.

—¡Hermano! —exclamó Shun asustado—Y-Yo te puedo explicar —balbuceó con torpeza; esa frase cliché nunca podía faltar.  
—¡¿Qué me vas a explicar?! —En los ojos de Ikki había un brillo extraño. Hyoga no podía moverse, así que estaba entre medio de los dos con el pantalón por el suelo— ¡Escúchame, pendejo! ¡¿Cuántas veces te dije que no quiero verte haciendo estas cosas?! ¡¿Agradece que es Hyoga?! ¡¿Pero si es un mal nacido hijo de puta que tan solo busca hacerte daño?! —vociferaba el Phoenix acercándose a él y obligándolo a sentarse en la cama de golpe.  
—Perdóname, Ikki —Andrómeda tenía ganas de llorar, no sabía qué decir frente a semejante escena.  
—¡ _Perdóname, Ikki_ , nada! ¡Ahora vas a ver! ¡Esto no va a quedar así! —Dicho eso el Phoenix tomó a su hermano del brazo y lo acostó boca abajo sobre su falda, dejando al descubierto las nalgas cubiertas apenas por la fina tela del bóxer. Hyoga comprendió a la perfección el proceder de su pareja, pues solía hacerle lo mismo a él, por lo que comenzó a desvestirse aún más excitado.  
—¡Hermano, no! ¡No soy un bebé!

Pero Ikki no hizo caso a las quejas de su hermanito y comenzó a palmearlo con fuerza en las nalgas. Sus golpes eran secos y espaciados, generaban mucho ruido, un sonido que excitaba por demás a cierto rubio, que miraba aquella escena con lujuria.

—No fue suficiente, ¿verdad? ¿Qué opinas, Hyoga?  
—Yo creo que todavía no aprendió la lección. Sigue —contestó con lascivia. El Phoenix bajó la ropa interior de su hermanito dejando al descubierto el blanco trasero de este.  
—Ahora vas a ver —amenazó al mismo tiempo que seguía marcando la delicada piel.

Los golpes eran distintos, al llegar a destino, las manos del Phoenix se quedaban un buen rato ahí. Cuando creyó conveniente, una vez que la blanca piel estaba rosada a causa del maltrato, lo incorporó para percatarse de una incipiente erección.

—Encima te das el lujo de excitarte, mocoso de mierda —reprendió, notando Andrómeda no solo tenía el trasero sonrojado también el rostro—. Hyoga, ven aquí, más cerca. No te la pasarás mirando. Atiende a mi hermanito, ¿no ves cómo la tiene?

Hyoga se acercó gateando por la cama hasta donde estaba Shun muerto de la vergüenza. Lo liberó de esa molesta prenda que el Phoenix le había dejado a medio bajar y se dedicó a saborearle el pene. Shun no pudo reprimir un gemido al sentir esa lengua húmeda y tibia. Al escuchar eso, el Phoenix —quien tan solo por el momento observaba— se lo reprochó al mismo tiempo que lo nalgueaba.

—¡Ikki! —se quejó Shun, adolorido.  
—¿Te excita, pendejo? ¿Te gusta? Ahora te voy a enseñar a gozar. Observa como se la meto al rubio. —Se liberó de toda la ropa que llevaba puesta en segundos, para luego situarse detrás de su pareja quien lo esperaba con impaciencia o, mejor dicho, quien esperaba con mucha paciencia su pene—. Antes de que te la meta en el culo, saboréala un ratito. Así se moja y entra mejor. —Las palabras de Ikki estaban cargadas de lujuria.

El Cisne obedeció y se llevó los dos penes a la boca, jugaba pasando la lengua en uno y en otro, introduciéndolos en la boca al mismo tiempo, como podía. El Phoenix salió de la boca de su amante porque enseguida eyacularía si seguía y se situó detrás de él, apoyando en la entrada del agujero el miembro hinchado. Con ambas manos separó las nalgas y empezó a empujar, hasta que cedió por completo. Hyoga no reprimía ningún gemido, como podía se las ingeniaba para hacerlo con el miembro de Shun metido en la boca hasta la garganta.

—Así, Ikki, más fuerte.  
—¡Cómo te gusta! —exclamaba el Phoenix una y otra vez mientras gemía y se movía frenéticamente en su interior— ¿Viste, Shun? Le encanta.

—Es… —alcanzó a balbucear, pero sus palabras se perdían en la sinfonía de quejidos, pobres vecinos. Shun no podía hablar, lo que sucedía le excitaba, por supuesto, pero todavía el susto que se había dado antes no se le iba del todo.  
—¡Mira, Shun, mira como lo hago, así aprendes! —Ikki sentía como dentro de poco el semen saldría— ¡Ya te va a tocar! ¡Sí! ¡Ah, sí! ¡Así! ¡Toma, te la doy toda! ¡¿La quieres, rubio?!  
—¡Dámela! ¡Dámela toda, Ikki! —Hyoga soltó el miembro de Shun para contestar presa de la excitación— ¡Sí! ¡Ah! —En cuanto pudo darse cuenta Shun le estaba eyaculando en la cara, ensuciándolo todo.  
—Mira que chancho eres —dijo el Phoenix con una mueca morbosa. Se acercó al rostro de su pareja para limpiarle la cara con la lengua y saborearlo—. ¡Qué rico! Ven, Shun. Que quiere sentir tu verga adentro. No lo hagas esperar, que está muy caliente.

A decir verdad, el Cisne jamás había visto a su pareja tan... tan descontrolado, excitado, morboso. Solía decir cosas sucias cuando estaban en la cama, pero estaba como nunca.  
Shun se quedó quietito en el mismo lugar, todavía no podía procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Viendo la reacción pasiva de su hermano, Ikki se acercó a él y le tiró con fuerza de la muñeca para llevarlo hasta donde estaba el rubio, que no era muy lejos igual porque estaban en una cama de dos plazas, no de veinticinco plazas.

—Ikki —balbuceó el menor.  
—¿Qué? ¿No querías esto? —preguntó el Phoenix acariciando el trasero de su amante. Andrómeda se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, pues esa sería su primera vez y no tenía la más pálida idea de cómo avanzar. Su hermano, comprendiendo la situación, trató de ser más comprensivo—. Ven, Shun... la tienes que apoyar aquí y empezar a empujar lentamente. Poco a poco sentirás como va entrando. Tal vez te tire un poco y te duela, pero es un momento nada más. —El rostro del Phoenix se había dulcificado un poco.

Aún temeroso, pero excitado otra vez, se acercó hasta situarse detrás del Cisne, quien esperaba en esa posición desde hacía rato. Ikki se acomodó detrás de su hermano para ayudarlo y, tomándole con delicadeza el miembro, lo guió hasta la entrada de Hyoga.

Ese contacto le arrancó un gemido a Shun, mientras que al Phoenix le provocó una nueva erección, tan potente como la anterior. Andrómeda empezó a empujar, como se lo había indicado su hermano; poco a poco la resistencia cedía, pues el rubio estaba acostumbrado a recibir y bastante seguido.

Una vez que estuvo todo adentro, comenzó a moverse con lentitud, luego sin clemencia. Aquello le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Sin embargo se puso un poco nervioso al sentir el miembro de su hermano rozándole el trasero con cada embestida que le daba al Cisne.

El Phoenix, por supuesto, no buscaba penetrar a su hermanito, sino tan solo rozarlo, jugar con el trasero, sentir la calidez de la piel y el contacto. Eso terminó por volver loco a Shun y, sintiendo esa extraña sensación que le causaba su hermano mayor, eyaculó furiosamente en el interior de su cuñado.

Ikki seguía muy excitado.

—Bien, me toca. Es mi turno.  
—¡Déjenme respirar! ¡Por favor, un segundo! Además yo también quiero meterla —suplicó Hyoga muy cansado, pero todavía motivado.

Necesitaba reponerse, el trasero le dolía ya que Shun, además de tenerla más grande que su hermano, no se movía muy bien que digamos, y un par de roces desacertados terminaron por provocarle dolor e irritación en esa zona tan delicada.

Se asearon para, de paso, descansar un poco. Shun seguía en silencio, todavía estaba apabullado por todo lo que ocurría, Hyoga, adolorido, pero feliz y con ganas de continuar e Ikki seguía con una erección.

De vuelta en la cama el ambiente estaba menos tenso, pero igual cargado, en especial de deseo. Shun los sorprendió cuando comenzó a gatear hasta llegar a su hermano. Esas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos lo dijeron todo.

—No, Shun. Ni se te ocurra —amenazó el Phoenix.

Sin embargo Andrómeda, temeroso, comenzó a pasar sus dedos con lentitud a través de ese pene que tanto deseaba. Tanteaba, investigándolo. Esa osadía los había motivado por demás a los tres. El Cisne miraba expectante, el Phoenix no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. O quería que tuviera razón.

—Si no es tu verga, será el de otro... pero yo quiero probar —sentenció y pudo ver que su hermano accedía sin más, mediante un suspiro de resignación. Puro teatro.  
—Ten cuidado con los dientes. No muerdas. Abre lo suficiente para que entre sin tomar contacto con ellos. Utiliza tus labios para acariciarme —indicó, pero Shun se le quedó mirando como si le estuviera diciendo que no había podido seguirle el hilo, con una sonrisa Ikki volvió a hablar—. Pásale la lengua alrededor.  
—¿Así? —Shun comenzó a pasar la lengua húmeda y caliente a través del tronco.  
—Sí, así. ¡Ah! La _cabecita_ , la punta... chúpala como si fuera un chupetín. ¡Así, uh! Así, Shun... bien, bien. —Aquello a Andrómeda lo estaba fascinando, el olor y el sabor extraño y a la vez conocido, lo obligaba a masturbarse, se había excitado de nuevo—. ¿Te gusta, eh? —dijo con morbosidad.

—Sí… —admitió, antes de empezar a succionar con fuerza.

—No. No, por favor —suplicó el Phoenix—, no me hagas acabar todavía.

Esa dulce boca que tenía su hermanito, que había juzgado de inocente y tierna, lo estaba volviendo loco. ¡Cómo le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo! En especial porque era Shun, su hermanito.

Sin obedecer, Andrómeda se metió todo el pene en la boca, muy goloso. En ese punto el Phoenix empezó a eyacularle adentro. Shun se atragantó, en parte por el extraño sabor salado y la cantidad, que no dejaba de fluir. Lo había definido como _manteca muy salada_.

El Cisne observaba la inmoralidad del acto. Sintiendo lo morboso que podía llegar a ser lo impropio, estaba listo para seguir. Tan motivado estaba que sin miramientos atrajo a Shun hacia él.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el guardabosque del hermano mayor.  
—¡Vamos, Ikki! No seas malo. Yo también quiero —se quejó. Ikki no podía decir nada, sin embargo no le gustaba la idea de que su hermanito anduviera probando la de todos.  
—Solo si Shun quiere… —contestó, rogando que fuera un no.

El rostro del rubio pedía por favor, a lo que Shun accedió acercándose. El Phoenix nada podía hacer, intentó apartar la vista, pero por algún extraño motivo aquella escena lo excitaba muchísimo.

—Quiero sentirlo —murmuró Shun apretando el pene de Hyoga.

De inmediato se sintió acalorado por hacer semejante pedido delante de su hermano mayor, como si nada de lo ocurrido fuera motivo suficiente para sentir pudor. El Phoenix prefirió hacer de cuenta que no había escuchado, pero la voz de su pareja lo hizo ver la dura realidad.

—¿Escuchaste eso, Ikki? Tu hermanito, tan lindo y tierno que es, quiere toda la pija dentro del culo. —Su voz también tenía el mismo tono que el de Ikki, lujurioso— Le voy a dar el gusto. ¿Me dejas? —También estaba dominado por ese deseo morboso de hacer suyo a quien no debía y a quien, siendo sincero, siempre le había tenido ganas.  
—La tienes muy grande. Le vas a hacer doler —contestó el Phoenix inseguro, todavía deliberando consigo mismo sobre permitir aquello y presenciarlo.  
—Se lo preparamos —argumentó solidario—. Le preparamos el culo entre los dos. ¡Vamos, Ikki! Tiene ganas, tarde o temprano lo va a hacer... que mejor que con nosotros, que lo queremos y nada malo le vamos a hacer.

En eso, Hyoga tenía toda la razón, o una vez más quería que la tuviera. Por lo que, aun dudando, Ikki abrió el cajón superior de la mesa de luz y sacó un pote de crema. Lo abrió y colocó suficiente del producto en una mano.

Indicándole a su hermanito que se acercara, lo acomodó al igual que cuando lo castigó, boca abajo, sobre la falda. Ahora la situación para Shun era distinta, no tenía miedo sino apetito. Abrió las piernas para permitir que su hermano le introdujera los dedos lubricados.

El Cisne no se quería quedar atrás y, ayudándolo con la dura tarea, le separó las nalgas a Shun dejando al descubierto el cerrado agujero. El Phoenix comenzó con la ardua labor. Primero un dedo, que le arrancó a Andrómeda un grito ahogado. Luego dos, que también le provocaron dolor, pero al mismo tiempo excitación, pues aunque se sentía extraño a la vez era agradable. Cuando fueron tres los dedos que el Phoenix pudo meter, comenzó a jugar dentro haciendo círculos para que se dilatara, cuando ya bailaban con cierta libertad supo que estaba listo.

Todo eso tomó un tiempo, el necesario, pero tanto que el Cisne, aunque entendía que era preciso hacerlo con calma, terminó rogándole que concluyera de una bendita vez para penetrarlo cuanto antes.

—Creo que ya está —sentenció Ikki y mirando el miembro de considerable tamaño de su amante, agregó—: Shun, ¿estás seguro? Mira qué grande es y mira lo duro que lo tiene ahora.

A decir verdad, Shun ya había notado ese _enorme_ detalle, pero no lo había tomado en cuenta. Pues sí, el miembro de Hyoga asustaba un poquito. Adivinando el temor de su hermano, el Phoenix con dulzura y fingida fraternidad, se ofreció.

—¿Quieres que primero te lo haga yo?  
—Sí —contestó intimidado—, porque me va a doler mucho, pero...  
—¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! —recapacitó el Phoenix— No puedo hacerte eso yo. Soy tu...  
—¡Ay, Ikki! ¡Por favor! Después de todo lo que hicimos, después de todo lo que paso... es lo de menos —argumentó el Cisne con veracidad.  
—Sí, hermano. Quiero la tuya primero —un poco abochornado, agregó—: Quiero que seas mi primer macho...  
—No, Shun —dijo Ikki ocupando su rol de hermano mayor, un poco tarde se acordaba.  
—Me parece, Shun... que vas a tener que violarlo –propuso el Cisne guiñándole el ojo, a lo que Andrómeda divertido asintió.  
—Sí, es cierto. Si no quieres... —se abalanzó sobre su hermano— ¡Te violo!

En una situación distinta, una _violación_ de ese estilo sería imposible, pero por más que el Phoenix no quisiera estaba más duro que una piedra. Y a decir verdad, no forcejeó mucho para evitarlo.

Se sentó sobre su hermano mayor y entre risas trató de inmovilizarlo. Parecía ser un juego al que a ambos le gustaba jugar. El Cisne miraba divertido, esperando con impaciencia su turno. Estuvieron así hasta que Ikki se dio por vencido.

Cuando se resignó, tomó a su hermano por la cintura para sentarlo sobre él y buscó ubicar correctamente el pene en la entrada. Una vez allí comenzó a empujar cada vez más, cuando le dolía mucho, frenaba.

—T-Tenías razón, Hyoga —jadeó Shun—. Así puedes controlar mejor la… ¡Ay!... situación. —Hyoga en respuesta solo sonrió. Ikki obvió el comentario.  
—Pero mientras sigas así nunca llegara al fondo, Shun. Siéntate de una vez —instó el Phoenix, pero Andrómeda aún no estaba seguro; tan solo había entrado la punta, y es que dolía bastante.

El Phoenix estaba a punto de volverse loco, eyacularía ahí mismo, a mitad de camino, pero no quería que fuera así. Pretendía eyacularle adentro, bien adentro. Por lo que sin miramientos lo jaló de la cadera para enterrársela toda.

Shun gritó, mitad de dolor y mitad de placer. Ese sufrimiento morboso lo incentivaba a moverse y así hizo. Comenzó a bajar y subir, mientras el pene duro entraba y salía, una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido. El Phoenix sentía que pronto eyacularía, por lo que frenó a Shun con desesperación.

—¿Qué pasa?  
—E-Espera, Shun. ¡Ah! Todavía no. Ven... te quiero dar. —Lo acostó boca arriba y lo tomó por los tobillos para levantarle las piernas y comenzar a penetrarlo.

Andrómeda no sabía por qué, pero aquella segunda penetración le ardió más que la primera, tal vez porque la zona estaba más sensible. Ikki se movía como nunca; eso veía el Cisne mientras se masturbaba.

El Phoenix estaba descontrolado, toda la situación lo excitaba por demás. Nunca creyó que Shun pudiera calentarlo tanto, pero ahí estaba, deseando como nunca deseó a alguien. Su hermano se estaba comportando como una puta para él, y eso lejos de enojarlo lo desquiciaba, siendo consciente de que era él quien se lo estaba follando.

Pensando en un sin fin de obscenidades relacionadas todas con su hermano menor, eyaculó con furia mientras lo escuchaba a Shun decir asquerosidades que solo conseguían enloquecerlo más.

—¡Sí, hermano! ¡Dame así! ¡Así, hermano! ¡Ah! —Cuánto le excitaba a Ikki escuchar de esa tierna, inocente y dulce boca, esa palabra que en tantas ocasiones había escuchado, pero sin causarle el efecto que le ocasionaba en el presente: hermano.  
—¡Ah, sí, pendejo! ¡Esto querías ¿no?! ¡Toma, ah! ¡Qué ganas te tenía, Shun! —concluyó, para luego susurrar como broche de oro—: Hermanito… —Y se desplomó a su lado.

Ikki estaba devastado, las piernas y todo el cuerpo pedían a gritos piedad. Por su lado, Shun tenía los ojos vidriosos y miraba a su cuñado masturbándose. Se incorporó para acercarse a él y con una mano le obligó a recostarse boca arriba en la cama.

Shun recordó el diálogo que había tenido con él, así que se sentó sobre el pene endurecido, pero dándole la espalda al Cisne quien, al ver esa actitud, no reprimió una sonrisa de complicidad.

—¡Ah, tenías razón en esto también, Hyoga! ¡Ah, sí! —dijo entre jadeos y gemidos— Duele más, pero… ¡qué bien se siente! ¡Uh, sí!

Así de espaldas, el Cisne tenía una perfecta visión del trasero de Shun, lubricado previamente no solo por la crema sino también por el semen de Ikki. Viendo como su propio pene entraba y salía, comprendió lo que el hermano debió haber sentido cuando lo hacía.

Esa visión única lo mareaba de calentura. Lo tomó de las caderas para hacerlo bajar y subir con la fuerza de sus propios brazos, manejándolo como si de una pluma se tratara. Al principio no fue sincronizado, pero el ritmo comenzó a envolverlos poco a poco.

El Cisne no quería eyacular todavía, pero le estaba resultando inevitable. Dos embestidas más y se derramó en su interior, para luego desplomarse cerca de su pareja, seguido por un agotado, pero feliz Shun.

Los tres, desnudos y satisfechos, se quedaron plácidamente dormidos, no sin antes darle una charla educacional, muy pertinente, al menor. Ikki adoraba ponerse en ese papel de hermano mayor.

—Shun, siempre que lo hagas utiliza preservativo. SIEMPRE. No vaya a ser que te pesques alguna peste.  
—Con nosotros no hay problema porque estamos sanos —agregó el Cisne boca abajo y con los ojos cerrados—. No te vamos a mentir al respecto y somos cuidadosos con quienes amamos.  
—Así lo hagas con mujeres como con hombres. Porque no solo evita el embarazo… —El Phoenix se interrumpió para soltar un largo bostezo; la sesión de sexo sumado al trabajo lo había agotado.  
—Como las pastillas, las inyecciones, el DIU… —Trató de recordar Hyoga haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano— Los métodos hormonales no sirven siempre y también tengo entendido que los espermicidas no son muy fiables...  
—Además el preservativo... —El Phoenix trató de continuar en donde había quedado— es el ÚNICO método de prevención contra el HIV; también contra algunas enfermedades venéreas y otras no tanto: herpes, hepatitis B, la A, la... —Y se quedó dormido sin terminar la idea.  
—Pero no mezcles preservativos con espermicidas por que el látex se… —El Cisne también había sucumbido a los encantos de Morfeo.

Shun, por su lado, hacía rato que se había quedado dormido, mucho antes de que empezaran a hablar. Ikki fue el primero en despertar. Se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, con la excusa de que el sexo le abría mucho el apetito.

Estar solo por un rato le sirvió bastante al Phoenix. Lo que había pasado en ese cuarto debía quedar en ese cuarto, de eso estaba seguro, pero en realidad lo que más le preocupaba era Shun.

Aun lo veía como una frágil criaturita inocente, endiabladamente bella. Por tanto tiempo lo protegió de aquellos que solo lo querían para… justamente hacerle lo que él le había hecho, en su propia habitación y con su amante.

Aquello que había pasado... ¿estaba bien? ¿Moralmente bien? Aunque esa no sería la palabra que Ikki buscaba. Antes de poder responderse solo, apareció el Cisne con cara de sueño y frotándose los ojos.

—¿Cómo estás? —Fue lo primero que preguntó Hyoga, adivinando el remolino de pensamientos y sentimientos.  
—Bien. ¿Y tú? —respondió a la vez que le servía un poco de té en una taza.  
—¿Seguro? ¿Qué piensas de todo lo que pasó? —cuestionó el Cisne sin preámbulos, recibiendo la taza con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.  
—Por un lado... sé que estuve mal, pero...  
—¿Pero?  
—Pero la verdad es que me gustó —contestó con sinceridad—. Me preocupa Shun. Qué es lo que vaya a pensar o a sentir él después de todo esto...  
—No te preocupes. —El Cisne le sonrió para tranquilizarlo—. Estoy seguro de que él tomará esto como lo que fue: sexo. —Caminó hacia la mesa para sentarse, seguido de un pensativo Ikki.

—Eso espero.  
—Ahora, dime una cosa... —indagó Hyoga con curiosidad— ¿Por qué no intercediste antes?  
—Al ver lo que te hacía —respondió el Phoenix con una sonrisa lujuriosa— ¡no sé! Pero me calentó. Me dieron ganas de verlos follar. —El Phoenix se cruzó de brazos, nervioso y un poco, solo un poco, avergonzado.

—Entiendo.

—Pero después... yo también tenía ganas de darle a los dos. Acaso, ¿estuvo mal eso? —Perdió la mirada, un poco afligido.  
—Fuiste sincero con tus sentimientos. Siempre supe que de hipócrita no tenías nada —opinó Hyoga mirándolo fijo a los ojos—. Pocas pulgas: lo que quieres decir, lo dices. Lo que quieres hacer, lo haces. Eso me encanta de ti.

El Phoenix sonrió y se estiró para llegar a los labios del Cisne y probarlos como tantas otras veces lo había hecho. Adoraba su sabor. Nunca se cansaría de aquellos labios, de esa piel y de ese particular contacto.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Ahora qué va a pasar? —cuestionó Ikki apesadumbrado.  
—Bueno, Ikki. Tú fuiste sincero —razonó el Cisne— y si me toca sincerarme a mí, te digo que… lo que pasó allí —dijo señalando la habitación—, está de más decir que me encantó. Nunca te había visto así de... excitado y morboso. La manera en la que te lo follabas a tu hermano... llegó a darme celos por momentos, y hasta un poco de envidia.

—Vaya…

—Y si le preguntas a Shun —continuó hablando para responder la pregunta que le había hecho— estoy seguro que a él también le encantó.  
—¿Y entonces? —indagó el Phoenix una vez más esperando encontrar inexistentes respuestas a sus preguntas morales.  
—Si a ti te gustó, a mí también, a Shun seguro... ¡¿qué tiene de malo?! —se exaltó un poco— ¿Qué tiene de malo… seguir con esto?  
—Perdón por no creerte cuando... —Pero antes de que pudiera completar la oración apareció un sonriente, siempre sonriente, Shun—. Hermanito… —dijo Ikki con nervios.  
—Hola, Shun. Estábamos hablando de lo que sucedió —contó sin vueltas, viendo que a su pareja le costaría mucho sacar el tema—. Ven, siéntate.  
Andrómeda se sentó, un tanto adolorido, y esperó con paciencia a que comenzaran a hablar.  
—¿Quieres un té, hermanito? —El Phoenix buscaba esquivar la charla incómoda. Shun aceptó y se lo agradeció con una nueva sonrisa. Los tres seguían envueltos en un silencio sepulcral. El Cisne le dedicó una fugaz mirada a su amante para que empezara a hablar de una bendita vez—. Eh, Shun… —comenzó a balbucear.

—¿Sí? —correspondió.

—¿Cómo… cómo estás?  
—Bien. Un poco adolorido —dijo en voz tan baja que parecía un susurro. Esa actitud contrita había puesto más nervioso al hermano mayor.  
—¿Te gustó lo que pasó allí dentro, Shun? —preguntó Hyoga viendo que estarían en la misma situación horas y horas. Un breve silencio, muy incómodo, se produjo otra vez, pero Shun quebró ese silencio tranquilizándolos a los dos  
—Me fascinó, ¡lo mejor que me pudo pasar! No me imaginaba que el sexo fuera tan... tan bueno.  
—Shun... yo... ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? Para ti ¿estuvo bien? —indagó el Phoenix temiendo la posible respuesta.  
—Claro que opino que estuvo bien. Si me gustó, no voy a decir que estuvo mal. Además hacía tiempo que tenía ganas.  
—¿Ganas de... hacerlo? ¿O ganas de hacerlo con...? —Pero el Cisne fue interrumpido.  
—Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de hacerlo con ustedes. Siempre los veía juntos o los espiaba y me preguntaba algunas cosas que me llevaron a fantasear con todo esto —contestó sincerándose inclusive consigo mismo. Continuó hablando con la mirada perdida, le daba pudor decir todo eso mirando directamente a los ojos de alguno de los dos—.Y bueno... prefería que seas tú, hermano… porque contigo me siento más seguro y protegido. Tenía miedos... y bueno... —Sus palabras eran un poco premiosas.

El Phoenix, luego de escuchar todo eso y de analizar sus pensamientos y sentimientos —si es que los sentimientos como el deseo pueden analizarse— dejó de lado la hipocresía para hacerle la crucial pregunta.

—¿Quieres… que te siga _cuidando y protegiendo_? Digo… ¿quieres seguir sintiéndote _seguro y protegido_? —indagó, y con la felicidad en el corazón, comprendiendo el doble sentido de esas palabras, Andrómeda accedió con tenue sí. Ikki le dedicó una mirada a su amante como si le estuviera diciendo: "Ahí está, ¿contento?". El Cisne solo sonreía imaginando lo larga que serían las noches desde ese instante en adelante—. Eso sí, Shun... —continuó más tranquilo.

—¿Qué?

—No comentes de esto a nadie porque, bueno... no entenderían que, lo que yo hago, lo hago para cuidarte.

¡¿Cuidarlo de qué o de quién?! Lo hacía por las ganas que le tenía a su propio hermano, era solo una pobre excusa para no sentir remordimientos. Nadie iba a creerse que de tan bueno que era, y de lo mucho que quería a su hermanito, lo cuidaba a ese extremo.

Shun hizo un puchero. Era más que obvio que no iría gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, ni le contaría a nadie sus aventuras incestuosas como quien saca algún tema de conversación en la sobremesa.

—Pero cuando se refiere a nadie —siguió el Cisne—, se refiere a _nadie_. Ni a Shiryu, que le tienes tanta confianza. A nadie.  
—Por cierto, no quisiera... no me gustaría que las cosas cambien entre nosotros —dijo el Phoenix con preocupación, estaba apoyado contra la mesada, como si todo el cuerpo o el peso de la culpa, lo derrumbara.  
—No te preocupes, hermano —habló con prisa para aligerarle la carga— seguiremos siendo hermanos como siempre, el sentimiento nunca cambiará. Tan solo, ahora que somos adultos, le agregamos un condimento más al vínculo —tanto él como el Cisne sonrieron ante esa ocurrencia, pero Ikki seguía serio.  
—No solamente a eso me refiero. —El Phoenix dejó la taza en la pileta para poder ir y sentarse a la mesa—. No me gustaría que ustedes, bueno... puede sonar un poco posesivo, pero...  
—No te preocupes por eso tampoco, hermano. Hyoga es mi cuñado y lo seguirá siendo, siempre y cuando tú quieras que siga siendo mi cuñado, claro. Y si no, será mi amigo. —Shun les sonrió, primero al Cisne y luego a su querido hermano.  
—Ikki —Hyoga había adivinado los temores de este y dio en la tecla— no haremos nada cuando tú no estés. Las cosa las hacemos de a tres o nada. Eso también corre para ustedes, _hermanitos_.  
—¡Ah, así no vale! Entonces yo no quiero que ustedes hagan "cositas" cuando no estoy — exclamó Shun muy divertido, y los tres rieron más relajados. Cuando un nuevo silencio se produjo, Andrómeda continuó hablando— Bueno, me iré. Ya es tarde y mañana tengo que entrenar.  
—Sí. Además mañana tengo que ir a una entrevista de trabajo y el _pollito_ de la casa a trabajar —agregó el Cisne recordándole a su pareja que cuando aún eran amigos, si es que alguna vez lo habían sido, él lo llamaba ganso, y cuánto odiaba el Cisne ese apodo.

El Phoenix rió dejándole un sonoro beso en los labios. A él no le molestaban los apodos, menos el de _pollito_ , y por muy cursi que sonara, pero prefería hacer de cuenta lo contrario. Reaccionó y volvió a tierra cuando escuchó que Shun se ponía de pie para irse.

—¿Tan rápido te vas, hermanito? ¿No quieres que te _cuidemos y protejamos_ un rato más? —Su sonrisa era una mueca lasciva.  
—¡No te cansas! Y eso que mañana tienes que ir a trabajar. —El Cisne estaba entre desconcertado y feliz— Y yo mañana tengo una… ¡Al demonio! Yo también quiero —finalizó en un arrebato de sinceridad, contento de que su amante anduviera por la vida con esos _calores_.  
—Otro día puedo entrenar —dijo Shun con una de sus típicas sonrisas mientras se quitaba la bufanda del cuello. No hace falta contar lo que sucedió después de la cena. Ni a la mañana siguiente. Con decir que Ikki pidió el día libre en el trabajo.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: Saint Seiya es de Kurumada, oh, yea! (?) =)


End file.
